


Колыбельная для мальчика с метлой

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Poetry, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Пройдёт много лет, и кто-то снова постучит в дверь, сделанную из крыла «Икс-винга»…
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Колыбельная для мальчика с метлой

> Жизни первая половинка —  
> Отгорело, забылось, прошло...  
> Дверью стало крыло «Икс-винга».  
> Или это моё крыло?
> 
> Перевёрнутая страница...  
> Что о прошлом жалеть теперь?  
> Только в дверь кто-то снова стучится,  
> Кто-то снова стучится в дверь!
> 
> Конопатый, вихрастый, рыжий,  
> Угловатая хрупкость плеч...  
> Я в руке протянутой вижу  
> Чей-то древний сломанный меч.
> 
> Сколько страхов, надежд, восторга  
> Выражает наивный взгляд!  
> Так птенцы лупоглазого порга  
> Из гнезда в этот мир глядят.
> 
> Что скривился? Увидел жабу?  
> Трудно, знаю. А мне — легко?  
> ...Неопрятная тощая баба  
> Хлещет синее молоко.
> 
> Меч да кайбера два осколка —  
> Что ещё у отшельницы есть?  
> Лишь покрытая пылью полка  
> Книг, что я не смогла прочесть...
> 
> Значит, мнишь себя Избранным Силы?  
> Ей мечтаешь вернуть Баланс?  
> Это ведают лишь Уиллы,  
> И они обойдутся без нас.
> 
> Не проси готовых ответов,  
> Ибо знать не дано никому —  
> Вознесёшься ль однажды к Свету  
> Или канешь навечно во Тьму.
> 
> Лишь одно тебя ожидает,  
> Без сомнения, мальчик мой:  
> Страх — извечный спутник джедая  
> На тропе между Светом и Тьмой.
> 
> Не печалься, не надо, милый,  
> Ни к чему торопиться в путь.  
> Это просто видения Силы.  
> Всё — неправда. Усни. Забудь...  
> 


End file.
